One airbag module of the above-described general type is known from EP 1 508 487 B1, wherein the incisions in the layers lying one over the other are formed by a slit in each layer. During the introduction of the gas generator in the airbag, the slits are widened, wherein in the installation position only the attachment sections of the gas generator protrude through the installation openings.
In airbag modules in which, in the installation position, a circular section of a gas generator remains in the installation opening, strains are induced in the airbag casing by the slit widened by the gas generator, which strains prevent tight sealing of the installation opening in case of actuation and thus lead to leakage of inflation gas in the region of the installation opening.
The object of the present invention is therefore to at least partially solve the problems outlined with respect to the prior art and in particular to provide an airbag module in which the leakage rate is reduced.